


Shades of Cool

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Casper (1995)
Genre: AU setting, Implied Slash, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stretch/James AU: Where Stretch lives alone at Whipstaff... until a wealthy man named James Harvey moves in. Stretch watches him, and it doesn't take long for the ghost to fall in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Cool

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but I wanted to write SOMETHING. I promise what I write next time will be better!
> 
> This is completely AU, loosely based on Lana Del Rey's new song "Shades of Cool" (hence the title).
> 
> Its an AU where James is this fancy rich man and moves into Whipstaff and Stretch, who lives alone (everyone else in his family crossed over), slowly falls in love with him. It's self-explanatory.
> 
> Sorry this is so short and sucky! I just needed to write again, that's all XD

Of all the things Stretch McFadden knew about James Harvey so far, it was the following:

• James was recently divorced  
• His only child, a daughter, lived with her mother back in California, all the way on the other side of the country

• James Harvey is a professional business man

• James Harvey was strict with his work, and was always so neat and orderly (the complete opposite of how Stretch was)...

Yet James didn't seem to be like any other ordinary rich man. In his human life, Stretch had been with _many_ rich men _and_ women. He knew how snobby and stuck up and selfish most of them could be. So no, _this_ rich man was not like the others, because what other wealthy, knowledgeable man would buy an old decaying manor that was rumored to be haunted by a ghost? What type of fleshie with common sense would do something like _that_?

That was one of the many things about James Harvey that drew Stretch to him; what made this human stand out among all others. Stretch was a lonely ghost, yes, and he wouldn't admit that to anyone ( not even himself), and because he was so used to living alone he hated it when anyone even went near his home. He’d always hated it. Even just the thought was enough to anger him. But something about how cool and calm and collected James looked on the outside, and how... benevolent and eager to help others he seemed to be on the inside, like all the charity work around Friendship James did during his free time... so different from other wealthy men and women who usually looked at things lower than them with disgust… and it was so clear to Stretch how much James cared about his daughter, even when she was living many states away from him… He was a loving father, the ghost could see that as clear as day.

It didn't take long for Stretch to grow attached to the human living in his home. But that was the issue, though…

James didn't even know he existed.

Stretch was far too nervous of rejection to make himself known to James. The human was usually too busy with paperwork and phone calls anyway, so usually Stretch would just turn invisible and just quietly watch, always hovering in the same room with James without the human even knowing about his presence. After a few months of just watching and studying James closely, Stretch realized that he was in love with him. And that was his biggest mistake.

Because the worst type of pain, is when you love someone you know you can probably never have...

Stretch didn't care. He was deeply in love with James Harvey, even when he knew damn well he could never have him for himself...

_Idiot. No fleshie could ever love a ghost._

_I'd just scare him off, just like everyone else..._


End file.
